Pudo más que yo
by Leidy RC
Summary: /AU/ Sí, esa respuesta se la había dado alguien más como justificación a su deshonrosa conducta. Y, ahora, él también la usaba. Este fic participa en la actividad ¡Amigo secreto 2016! del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** | _NejiTenten_ | Universo alterno: _Etapa de Japón Feudal_ | Género: Romance | Rated: K+ |

* * *

Este fic participa en la actividad _¡Amigo secreto 2016!_ del foro **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**.

Regalo para: **TinyRedFox**

Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado, Tiny. Me tomó de sorpresa el tema de Samuráis que pediste D: no sabía nada, leí al respecto y pues solo espero que este intento de fic de época te saque al menos una risa (?). Lamento si no cumplí tus expectativas explicando tanto el pensamiento de estos guerreros japoneses, por más largo que me haya salido, pues no quise dejar escapar algún detalle. Fue lo que se me ocurrió. Al menos no termina en tragedia. Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que hayas tenido unas bonitas fiestas y que tu año sea muy bueno :).

* * *

.

.

 _Oh, diablos. No, no. Eso no tenía que pasar. ¡Reacciona! ¿Por qué ella? No, esa no es la pregunta. Claro, Tenten, ella no tiene la culpa. ¡Por supuesto! La culpa es del sujeto ese. ¡Sabía que tenía que hacer algo! No dejar que hable mucho con ese tipo. Pero no pensé que ella, precisamente ella, me confesaría… esto. Definitivamente, estaba en aprietos. Más ella que yo y, aun así, soy yo la preocupada mientras que ella sigue tranquila…_

—¿Vas a decir algo, Tenten? —soltó la rubia con gesto aburrido, en lo que miraba despreocupadamente el adorno que debía colocarse en el cabello, una vez que finalice su peinado. Mejor dicho, que la castaña termine de hacerle el peinado, de una buena vez, y que deje de mirarla como si fuese un dragón de leyenda antigua.

—Sí: Esto está mal, Temari.

Dicho eso, le quitó el adorno en forma de flor de las manos, volviendo a su tarea de acicalarla. Temari se quejó audiblemente cuando sintió que su cabello fue jalado, sin nada de delicadeza.

—Está muy mal —repitió, siguiendo con el trenzado.

—Ya para con eso. Solo te lo estaba comentando. ¿No tienes algo bueno que decir?

—¡Tu padre te va a matar! No… de hecho, primero lo mata a él; bueno, lo manda a matar. Y luego a mí, pensará que no te cuidé bien, aun cuando tú eres mi mayor y yo no hago nada más que acompañarte, así que no es mi función. Pero le dará igual, también mandará a que me maten en búsqueda de culpables. No le importará nada, ni siquiera me van a enterrar…

—Tenten.

—Y es que, claro, a la única hija del señor feudal se le ocurre enamorarse de un tipo de aquellos. No digo que tenga algo de malo. Después de todo, un samurái es alguien honorable. ¡Pero tu padre no lo verá así! Él…

—Tenten, por la memoria de mi difunta madre, cállate —ordenó, entornando los ojos.

—¡Eso debí haberte dicho cuando te colaste en esa reunión! ¡Tonta! ¡La más idiota!

Le gritó, aún más fuerte, jalándole un mechón de su rubio cabello. Ahora sí, Temari la miró furiosa.

—¡Ya guarda silencio, Tenten! Te van a escuchar y, si te lo cuento a ti, pues es solo para ti. Así que vuelve a abrir la boca y…

—De acuerdo. No diré nada más —le interrumpió, devolviéndole una mirada seria—. Ahora vuelva la mirada al frente, señorita. Debo terminar de acicalarla para que baje a la cena con su familia.

No le dijo más. La rubia suspiró, negando con la cabeza; eso se lo veía venir. Sabía que su única amiga y, además de eso, dama de compañía, terminaría por oponerse completamente al amorío que ya tenía con uno de los samuráis que protegen a su padre.

Tampoco quería darle muchos detalles o vueltas al asunto, simplemente había decidido contárselo, solo para no excusarse más diciéndole que no la necesitaba en su cuarto por las noches. A Tenten ya le había parecido extraño su comportamiento esas dos últimas semanas, pero jamás iba a imaginarse que esa era la razón. Temari nunca le dio señales de ello.

" _Mejor no se lo hubiese dicho"_ pensó molesta la rubia, frunciendo su nariz. Todo era culpa del inmaduro que tenía por pareja, él fue quien le aconsejó comentárselo a la persona más cercana, para no estar sola en eso y tener una mano ayuda cuando desee escaparse. Y ahora se repetía por qué le hizo caso. Si había alguien que conozca tanto a Tenten, era ella, y sonaba absurdo decir que no esperaba su reacción. Definitivamente, se iba a oponer, aun cuando la castaña siempre la apoyara en sus decisiones, esa última no le agradaba.

—Shikamaru quiso que te lo contara.

—No deseo saber nada más. Solo ten presente que guardaré tu secreto.

—Pero yo quería contarte más cosas. Es horrible tener que guardárselo todo y escapar sin ayuda… ¡Incluso a él su compañero lo apoya y tú no a mí!

—¿Y dónde queda el honor de esos dos?

—Yo qué sé —manoteó al aire, restándole importancia. La joven de moños frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio sonreír burlona—. Le importé más yo, supongo.

—Cuando tu padre lo descubra…

—Sí, sí, sí. Me casa inmediatamente con el hijo de algún otro señor feudal con el que no tenga enfrentamiento.

—Y…

—Matan a Shikamaru. Lo sé.

—¿No te preocupa ni un poco?

—Sí, pero sabes que no es mi estilo dejar que me enjaulen y que se salgan tan fácil con la suya.

 _Oh, claro que lo sé._

Tenten mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Eso era algo que compartía con Temari, por eso eran amigas y no tenían la relación que todo el mundo cree que tienen. De alguien importante que utiliza de su vasalla. Al menos eso mostraban delante del resto y, estando solas, podían desquitarse y hablar todo lo que quieran. Como ahora lo hacían. Y es que, además, le debía tanto a esa rubia de carácter fuerte.

Tanto, que hasta a ella misma le parecía desagradecido no apoyarla con ese "problema", como lo ve. Es más, resulta algo pequeño a comparación. Exhaló profundamente, sin querer admitir lo preocupada que estaba por lo que podría pasarle a su amiga, en caso de que su padre la descubra (también le preocupaba Shikamaru, menos, pero lo hacía). No obstante, si lo pensaba bien, si dejaba de ocultar su preocupación con enojo u objeción por respeto al honor, podría ayudarlos y así corrían menos riesgo. Sería una buena cómplice, como siempre, aunque no podía comparar excusar a Temari en reuniones importantes, con ayudarla a escapar por las noches sin ser vista. Ahora se preguntaba cómo es que hacía eso.

" _Lo que tengo que hacer por ti…"_ se dijo, terminando de sujetar el peinado de su amiga con la peineta y suspirando. No tenía que arrepentirse.

—Si me lo contaste, es por algo más.

La sonrisa gatuna de la rubia le asustó un poco.

—¿Ya asimilaste la idea?

—No juegues con tu suerte, no Sabaku.

—Bien… —Tenten pasó saliva, viendo cómo la rubia parecía pensar un segundo—. Es algo mínimo. Ni te molestará hacerlo por mí, por tu mejor amiga a quien adoras, por tu casi hermana, por quien ha recibido varias bofetadas debido a tu…

—¡Habla ya! En serio, eres exasperante.

Temari, moviendo su dedo índice, le pidió que se acercara más a su rostro, hasta tener su oreja bastante cerca de sus labios. Finalmente, le susurró.

—En la ceremonia que habrá dentro de dos días, lo sabrás.

" _Mátenme"_. Tanto misterio, para que a final de cuentas no le aclare nada. Quiso estrangularla en cuanto la vio burlarse de su rostro perplejo.

…

 _Tiene que ser una broma, una de mal gusto. No, no podía pasar de nuevo. Primero Naruto y ahora él. ¿Dónde queda el honor? También me lo pregunto. Puedo sentir un sabor amargo en mi garganta, mientras me presiono las sienes. Si Shikamaru cree que permitiré esto, está muy equivocado._

—También pensé lo mismo, Neji.

—¿Entonces?

—Supongo que pudo más que yo —contestó el Nara, encogiendo sus hombros—. Además, sabes que estoy aquí en memoria de mi padre, no es que me guste la idea de proteger a uno de los sujetos más importantes que existen y poner mi vida a su servicio. Qué problemático.

—Mide tus palabras. Pueden oírnos —advirtió en un susurro.

—Estamos solos, ¿crees que me arriesgaría?

—Estás cometiendo una gran falta, Shikamaru. La lealtad al señor feudal es incuestionable.

—Siempre me pareció problemático.

El pelilargo lo miró en silencio. No sabía qué decirle en ese momento, pues tratar de hacerle entrar en razón era inútil. El mismo Shikamaru se lo dijo a la hora de contarle todo el asunto que tenía con la hija del señor feudal a quien servían.

Si de por sí, concebir una idea amorosa ya iba en contra del juramento que hicieron a la hora de convertirse en los guerreros honorables que son, peor lo era enamorarse de quien lo hizo. Enamorarse de Sabaku no Temari es otra de las tantas cosas de las cuales debería arrepentirse. Se podía solucionar si él mismo se mataba o desistía a sus sentimientos, como si nunca hubiera pasado (además, solo él conoce esa historia), pero bien sabía que él nunca estuvo arraigado a sus normas morales desde los inicios, ni siquiera merecía ser samurái. Y no era precisamente obligación de Neji salvarle la vida si su compañero no quería, a estas instancias.

—Piensa de nuevo las cosas, Nara —dijo finalmente. No iba a perder su tiempo con _otro_ caso perdido—. Recuerda lo que le pasó a Naruto.

—Lo vi hoy custodiando otra entrada. Me saludó y dijo que te dé un golpe y los buenos días —contó, sirviéndose un poco más del té que compartían—. No te odia, tranquilo.

—No estaba intranquilo, de todas formas.

—Es porque le hiciste un gran favor, no el mejor, pero sí el que le salvó el pellejo… te lo debe.

 _Tenía que recordármelo. Maldición._

—Trato de olvidarlo, Shikamaru.

—Y, aunque no parezca y pareciera que se llevó la peor parte, Hinata también te lo…

—Suficiente. Me largo.

El Hyuga se puso de pie, dejando la taza a medio terminar reposando en la mesa. No tenía por qué seguir escuchando a su compañero, mucho menos si éste le recordaba una de las cosas que hizo hace un año por querer salvar a otro compañero (lo cual no resultó como quería), de lo cual se arrepentía. Si así quería conseguir su ayuda, causándole remordimiento, estaba muy equivocado. Suficiente era guardar el secreto y hacer como si nunca lo hubiese escuchado; no lo descubrirían con la princesa por su culpa.

Sí, haría eso. Lo mejor era ignorarlo después de esa larga conversación y no sucumbir ante la idea. No lo apoyaría con eso, por la memoria de su padre.

—¡Espera!

 _Para qué le hago caso, maldición…_

Paró en seco, apenas virando el rostro. Una tontería más, y tendría que irse para seguir manteniendo su cabeza tranquila.

—No hablaré más de lo que pasó con ellos, pero sí quiero que me escuches.

—Ya te dije que lo que estás haciendo es una bajeza.

—Te lo expliqué.

—Si no te interesa tu honor y orgullo, al menos piensa en el de ella. Quedará deshonrada cuando te maten y se sepa la verdad —al fin le dio la cara, regresando a su asiento.

—También lo pensé. Fue ella quien me dijo que le da igual.

—Me cuesta creerlo. Ella también debe ser leal a su padre, así como tú. Y a ninguno parece importarle faltar a eso.

—Pudo más que yo.

—Se paga con la muerte, Nara. Y la condenas a _ella_.

—Un samurái no le debe temer a la muerte ni al peligro —sonrió de lado en cuando vio al pelilargo frunciendo su ceño—. Eso lo decimos todos.

—Una muerte heroica, insensato. Una con la que traes orgullo sobre tu nombre y a tu familia, no un signo de deshonor y cobardía.

—Mejor voy directo al grano, Neji. Me estás aburriendo con lo que leí por años.

 _¿De qué valió todo esto? Hn. Para lo que me importa su muerte_.

Lo vio ponerse cómodo en el asiento, acomodando su katana, la cual siempre llevaba consigo, al igual que él, a la que consideraban su alma. Ambos con la misma pesada armadura, que los cubría casi por completo y que siempre deben portar, protegiéndose de cualquier amenaza.

Shikamaru entornó sus ojos avellana, frunciendo ligeramente los labios. No quería seguir convenciendo a Neji de que lo ayude, si así no lo quería; es más, ni siquiera consideraba de vital importancia su apoyo. Pero si su pareja ya había conseguido una cómplice en quien podía confiar y que le puede ayudar _en algunas cosas_ , tenía que hacer lo mismo, obligatoriamente. Sí, _tenía_. La rubia se lo recalcó: mejor tener a alguien de su lado, antes de que lo descubran si tener alguien que lo pueda cubrir. Y si no le contaba en la noche que tenía al menos un aliado (porque confidente sería imposible de encontrar), ella misma lo mataba.

" _No se dio cuenta de lo que pidió"_ pensó, fastidiado por culpa de esa mujer problemática. Debía utilizar su última carta.

—Temari se lo contó a su dama de compañía, una tal Tenten, y me dijo que sería conveniente contar con algo de… apoyo. Eso te estoy pidiendo, no que mates a alguien.

—Las damas de compañía son siempre lenguas sueltas. Cavaron su tumba, pronto te obligarán a que lleves a cabo el _seppuku_.

Para su molestia, eso solo hizo reír entre dientes al otro.

—Pues lo dudo, eso es muy "honorable" —contestó con pereza—. De frente le pedirán a alguien que me mate, ¿podrías ser tú? Aunque si exigieran ese ritual, te escogería a ti como ayudante. Creo que no tengo a nadie más a quien confiar mi decapitación y lo que queda de mi cuerpo.

—No tienes ni un poco de respeto —soltó indignado.

—Regresando al asunto de la dama de compañía —lo ignoró, aclarando su garganta—. Pues confía en ella, me dijo que será una buena cómplice.

Hyuga negó con la cabeza, creyendo que su compañero caía cada vez más bajo. Confiar en una dama de compañía, aun cuando son éstas las principales causantes de los chismes. De seguro la _anciana hipócrita_ que atendía a Sabaku no Temari ya se lo contó a todos los sirvientes.

—¿Y eso en qué me concierne?

—En que lo puedes tomar de ejemplo. Temari tiene ayuda —exhaló profundamente—. No te habría dicho nada si Choji siguiera aquí y no cuidando a otro señor feudal. También pude pedirle a Lee, pero él sí es muy lengua suelta. Naruto… él tiene muchos problemas —carraspeó un poco, antes de decirle la razón de su solicitud de ayuda—. Te elegí por descarte.

—Pues sigue descartando —contestó duramente—. Me niego.

—Somos compañeros, Hyuga. Tal vez es mucho pedirte que vayas en contra de todo, pero no es la gran cosa, de todas formas.

—Si no lo hice por Naruto, ¿cuál crees que sería mi respuesta?

—"Ayudaré a mi compañero para no caer en el mismo egoísmo de antes". Sería menos problemático para ti si solo asientes.

—No fue egoísmo, pensé en lo mejor para todos. Principalmente, para Hinata.

 _Oh, claro que no._

—Ni ella ni Naruto querían eso. Pero bueno, allá tú con tu consciencia… —susurró lo último, dando otro sorbo a su té y viendo que su compañero apenas tomó una taza—. Solo no tengas remordimientos esta vez. Aún tienes tiempo para reivindicarte, por tu honor y generosidad —entrecerró sus ojos—. No te olvides de eso.

 _Honor y generosidad._

Entornó sus opalinos ojos ante esas dos palabras. Shikamaru no tenía que hablar de eso, precisamente. De todas las personas que piden ayuda, él sería el menos indicado en usarlas como argumento. Enarcó una de sus cejas, escéptico, mientras que redirigía su atención a un punto cualquiera de la habitación, como lo son aquellos arcos que tenían en las paredes.

—Solo te necesito para planear algo y que me cubras en algunos momentos. Por poco tiempo, después se me ocurrirá _algo_.

El Nara sonrió triunfante cuando al fin notó un poco de interés en la mirada de su compañero. Sea lo que sea de lo que dijo, le llamó la atención; y eso no era tan malo.

—¿Algo? —preguntó el pelilargo con voz serena.

—¿Quieres saber? —escuchó un gruñido como respuesta—. Si me ayudas, sigo avanzando con el plan. En un determinado momento te lo diré.

—Espero que no sea algo indebido.

—No soy un cabeza hueca como Naruto. Aunque no me das mucho tiempo de vida, no pienso morir tan pronto.

Neji pareció dudar unos segundos más, sin decir ni una palabra. Shikamaru se regocijó internamente al ver que no todo estaba perdido: el Hyuga podrá siempre tacharse de su perfecta conducta, pero Naruto tenía razón al afirmar que era tan entrometido como su prima pequeña (a su manera).

—¿Cuento contigo, compañero?

 _No. Di que no, Neji. Te meterás en problemas y estarás apoyando esa locura, faltando a tu juramento de honor. Di que no y amenázalo para que no cometa alguna barbaridad…_

—Lo haré… —dijo, finalmente, casi en un murmuro—. Pero solo porque me intriga lo que estás planeando, y debo asegurarme que no peligrará el señor feudal ni su familia.

Finalizada su conversación, se puso de pie, ajustó su katana en el costado y se dirigió a la salida. Ahora no tenía que arrepentirse de ser cómplice del Nara.

…

 _Bueno, ayudar a Temari no es tan difícil. Sí, me arriesgo y la arriesgo a ella, pero estos dos meses no me pidió nada del otro mundo. Eh… aunque no me lo pidió directamente. ¡No iba a permitir que ella siga escapándose de su habitación, atravesara el castillo y esquivara toda la seguridad por dejar bobas cartas en un barril! Y digo bobas, porque eran dos oraciones. Dos oraciones. Arriesgarse por dos condenadas oraciones. Pensaba que le escribía un testamento donde se hacían promesas o cualquier tontería, pero solo lo amenazaba. Qué original. Tan… Temari. También le ponía alguna burla, y parecen todo menos unos profundos enamorados._

—Tenten —un susurro al lado de la castaña la alertó, haciéndola girar sobre sus talones y casi morderse la lengua por estar a punto de gritarle a la imprudente rubia, quien solo rió ante su expresión. Casi se le caía la bandeja vacía que tenía en la mano derecha—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Temari… sama —soltó lo último entre dientes, bastante enojada pero aún con una sonrisa en los labios. Miró a todos lados, antes de continuar al no encontrar algún sospechoso—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Tú no puedes hablarme fuera de tu cuarto, ahora mándame de nuevo por té o nos meterás en problemas. Tonta.

—Bah —relajó la mayor—. ¿Quién nos va a ver?

Tenten la miró escéptica. Tenía que estar bromeando. Conociéndola, sí lo estaba haciendo, mas quería lucir ofendida.

Miró el lugar donde estaban, con temor a que la vieran con la rubia. El salón estaba casi en silencio, apenas se escuchaban algunos murmullos de lo que conversaban los presentes. Pudo ver al padre de Temari hablando con un samurái bastante mayor, el cual era general y, a su lado, estaban sus otros dos hijos: uno pelirrojo, el otro castaño. Todos con su vestimenta elegante, como la familia importante que eran en la región, hablando de algún tema respecto a las propiedades o seguridad de los suyos. Tenten frunció la nariz, sin evitar mirar con algo de temor a Sabaku no Rasa. _"Y Temari se atreve a hacer eso a sus espaldas"_ pensó.

Habían otros invitados en el salón, siendo atendidos por una que otra sirvienta del castillo o alguna geisha de las que solicitaron para la ceremonia. Según había oído, se solicitó el servicio de atención de seis esa noche, y cada una estaba en una mesa; incluso dos se habían apartado para tocar una pieza musical con sus _shamisen_ , un instrumento de cuello largo sujeto a otra parte parecida a un tamborcillo, captando las miradas de muchos presentes. La castaña de moños se aburrió con solo escuchar la primera tocada y tuvo que retener su bostezo, antes de seguir entregando tazas de té. Aunque sí le había llamado la atención una de ellas, bastante bonita a su parecer pese al abundante maquillaje, de cabello azabache finamente peinado y ojos extravagantes de color opal. Compadeció un poco lo que tenía que pasar. A ser geisha, prefería seguir soportando su trabajo de sirvienta y amiga de Temari.

Siguió recorriendo con la mirada el decorado lugar con lámparas tenues y mesas bajas, hasta llegar al otro extremo del salón. Pasó saliva, viendo lo cerca que estaba la rubia del sujeto bautizado como llorón en las cortas cartas que ella entregaba. Él estaba en otra mesa baja, compartiendo el té con sus compañeros; seis, exactamente. Un rubio a su derecha, que no dejaba de ver en ningún momento a la geisha bonita que tocaba su shamisen al otro extremo; un castaño seguido de éste, el cual hablaba más que el resto con la geisha que los acompañaba; un joven de cejas grandes estaba a la izquierda de Shikamaru, y Tenten maldijo mentalmente haberlo conocido una vez que se ofreció a ayudarla a cargar un paquete pesado, porque ahora mismo la saludó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa; también estaban otros dos pelinegros, algo parecidos, solo que uno era más pálido. El sexto hombre le daba la espalda, así que no lo vio, solo tenía la vista panorámica de su cabello largo sujeto con un cinto. Los seis samuráis apenas y hablaban, sin contar al castaño, mostrando el mutismo y serenidad que los caracterizaban. Tenten se preguntó cuál de todos sería el cómplice de Shikamaru, o si estaba en otra de las mesas que tenía a más samuráis.

—Temari —la castaña tembló en su sitio cuando identificó la voz de un hombre que conocía muy bien, a su costado. Dejó de ver a los guardianes del señor feudal, para mirar al hermano de su _señora_ —. ¿Por qué estás con esta chica y no en una de las mesas con los invitados?

 _Por qué no fue Gaara-sama. Por qué no fue Gaara-sama…_

Vio que la mujer de ojos aguamarina también se tensó, a pesar de ser la mayor, sabía que su padre consideraba más a Kankuro y podría meter en problemas a Tenten, quien al fin le dio la cara al recién llegado.

—Disculpe, Kankuro-sama, Temari-sama solo me pidió… —cuando la interrumpió, supo que ya estaba en problemas.

—Le pregunté a ella, no a ti —contestó duramente—. Y, de tal caso, ella no tiene por qué buscarte, tú _debes_ ir a ella. ¿Olvidas tus obligaciones, acaso?

Temari frunció el entrecejo, viendo lo intimidada que estaba su amiga. Lanzó una mirada despectiva a su hermano menor, poniendo a la castaña detrás de ella con su mano. Como todas las veces que lo tenía frente a ella y no evitaba recordar todo.

—Regresa con nuestro padre, Kankuro. No tengo que explicarte lo que hago o no con mi dama de compañía. Eso lo decido yo —le recalcó, cruzando sus brazos. El castaño endureció aún más su gesto. Después dirigió su atención a la castaña, quien ya mordía su labio inferior; presentía problemas—. Ve por té negro, Tenten.

—Sí, Temari-sama.

Hizo una pequeña referencia y tuvo que desistir a su idea de salir corriendo. No podía dar esa mala imagen, mucho menos cuando sintió que la mayoría de los presentes los observaban, por un pequeño momento. Y cómo los guardias no iban a fijarse, si el hermano de la rubia la estaba mirando como si la más grande ofensa hubiese salido de sus labios.

Suspiró en cuanto salió del salón y llegó al pasillo. _"Eso estuvo muy cerca"_ pensó, soplando hacia arriba para mover un mechón que caía sobre su cara y seguir avanzando por el estrecho y largo pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Antes de pasar por uno de los balcones que se conectaba con las escaleras, sintió un fuerte empujón por la espalda, provocándole un golpe contra la pared. Soltó un grito por el susto y terminó por caérsele la bandeja de plata que tenía, a la vez que sentía cómo el sujeto tenía una mano en su cuello.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer que mi hermana me humille y salir tan ilesa?

" _No de nuevo…"._ Miró asustada al menor de su amiga, deseando que ésta se apareciera al haber escuchado el ruido, como la anterior vez. Maldijo no poder golpearle donde más le duele por ser hijo del señor feudal. Pero no por eso no se defendería.

—Suélteme o todos, su padre, su hermano, se enterarán de lo que me… —se calló cuando sintió más presión en su cuello.

—Temari no está cerca, así que cuida bien lo que dices.

Tenten levantó su mano rápidamente, clavándole las uñas en la del tipo. No consiguió mucho, tan solo aflojó un poco su agarre para después volver a presionarle con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que se ahogaba, sin ver que alguien se puso detrás del castaño y habló con voz serena muy cerca de su oído.

—Dudo que a su padre le agrade cómo trata a la servidumbre, Kankuro-san.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe cuando fue liberada. Sin siquiera ver al que la defendió, recogió su bandeja, dispuesta a golpearle en la cabeza e irse corriendo, pero se quedó con el instrumento en el aire al ver el brillo de la katana desenvainada del recién llegado apuntando a Kankuro. Entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa.

—Baja esa cosa y regresa a la ceremonia —ordenó el futuro heredero, y Tenten casi ríe al notar cierto temblor en su voz.

—Usted deje tranquila a la muchacha y regrese a su ceremonia familiar —contestó el pelilargo sin regresar su katana.

El otro castaño gruñó, regresando por donde vino como si nada hubiese pasado, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a Tenten, quien solo sonrió triunfante. Ahora tendría que cuidarse mejor las espaldas o no separarse de alguien, por si pasaba lo mismo en los próximos días. Sin embargo, ella también había pensado en seguir clavándole las uñas hasta liberarse, no necesitaba que llegara ese samurái que le resultaba conocido para defenderla. Detestaba depender de alguien, por más que Temari le haya regañado diciendo que no puede hacerle nada a alguno de sus hermanos si no deseaba problemas. De todas formas, no le gustaba.

—Pude haberme defendido sola —dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo al hombre, quien ya había guardado su katana—, pero gracias.

—Lo dudo. Le hacías algo y te mataban.

—A ti también. Eres su guardia, no alguien que le puede ordenar creyéndose superior —replicó con tono satírico y le molestó su postura serena.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

La muchacha frunció su nariz respingada y cruzó sus brazos. Ella sí sabía lo que significaban los samuráis en el castillo, no iba a creer que uno era superior que otro miembro de la familia. Ellos solo eran la guardia, superiores únicamente de la servidumbre; no pueden ir ordenando o amenazando con su katana a algún hijo del señor feudal, así sea en defensa de alguien.

" _Un samurái también debe defender a un desprotegido"._ Recordó lo que le había dicho Temari hace tiempo. Se mordió la lengua, relajando su expresión. Tenía que ser eso, solo la había defendido de un abusivo; de igual forma, no se ganó mayor problema con Kankuro, pues a éste claro que le convenía que el samurái guardase silencio, antes de permitir que toda su familia se entere de lo que le hacía a la dama de compañía de su hermana.

En seguida, supo que tenía que disculparse.

—Está bien, gracias de todos modos… — _"Eso no es disculpa, Tenten"_ se reprendió. Lo vio asentir—. Eh… bueno. Gracias —esperaba que se fuera, no tenía nada más que decir, hasta que recordó un detalle—. Oye, tu cara me resulta conocida.

—La tuya no.

—Qué amable —soltó burlona. Extendió su mano al frente—. Tenten.

El hombre frunció ligeramente el ceño, recordando algo con ese nombre.

—Hyuga Neji —estrechó su delgada mano, recibiendo una sonrisa de la castaña. Sonrisa que borró con su siguiente comentario—. Tú eres dama de compañía de Sabaku no Temari.

—Así es, ¿quién si no? —soltó una risa corta, y Neji no supo qué había de gracia—. Pues está de más decirle que usted es uno de los samuráis del castillo, ¿no?

—Tú eres quien le ayuda en su romance con Shikamaru.

" _Ya he muerto. Cómo es posible que tan rápido los descubra… ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?"._ Tenten borró rápidamente la sonrisa que aún tenía, pasando saliva y retrocediendo un poco. Lo único que le quedaba era fingir demencia, no podía permitir que le atrapen tan fácil.

—¿Quién es Shikamaru? Yo no conozco a ningún Shikamaru —no mentía—. Mi señora tampoco conoce a ningún Shikamaru. Qué nombre tan corriente, ella conoce a otros… pretendientes. Sí, eso, ella tiene otros intereses. Hijos de señores feudales, tenientes, príncipes. Una larga lista —rió aún más nerviosa al ver cómo el tipo fruncía más el ceño—. Están, bueno, muchos nombres que ni recuerdo. ¡Pero ningún Shikamaru! Debe estar confundiéndose.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—Por supuesto que no, Hyuga-san —agradeció a los dioses no haber titubeado—, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa su pregunta. Disculpe, es que fue bastante tonta.

—Sí sabes de lo que hablo, deja de fingir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, ideando algún plan de escape aun cuando nada la salvaría de eso. Ni pensar en golpearlo con la bandeja y huir. Ya estaba condenada, no tenía más opción.

—¡Yo no sé nada! Ahora, si me disculpa, debo… ¡llevar el té! Ya voy una hora, creerán que fui a recolectar al campo y no me creerán… —la interrumpió.

—Shikamaru me contó todo —la castaña casi juntó sus cejas ante ese dato. Lo vio mirar a otro lado, como si le resultase difícil terminar de hablar—. Soy quien… guarda su secreto.

" _Y yo que pensé que eran todos honorables guerreros. Uno más apaña al Nara"_ se dijo la de moños, mirando sorprendida al pelilargo.

—Ah. Con que eres el otro cómplice —Neji tuvo un tic en la ceja, sin gustarle la última palabra—. Pensé que ya ibas a matarme.

—No seré yo quien lo haga en cuanto la verdad se sepa.

Tenten rió con lo que dijo, moviendo su mano restando importancia.

—Está difícil eso. Temari es muy astuta, va tres meses yendo y viniendo entregándole cartas y nadie la captó. Yo también voy dos meses ayudándole con eso por las noches.

—¿Todas las noches? —no ocultó su sorpresa en la pregunta.

—Sí. No se dicen la gran cosa —sonrió de lado—. Los dejo en un barril cerca de la torre de los samuráis, y hasta ahora no se dan cuenta de nada —abrió un poco más sus ojos castaños al encontrar una buena broma—. Creo que, como seguridad, ustedes no son muy eficientes.

El Hyuga no evitó ofenderse por eso. Si bien tampoco la captó por esos lares, aun cuando varias veces hizo guardia nocturna, la chica no iba a decir que no son buena seguridad.

—Bueno, en realidad… —continuó hablando Tenten, al notar su molestia—, uno de ustedes sí me había visto. Pero no me hizo nada, yo antes lo había conocido y supo que no hacía nada malo.

—Le contaste todo sobre Shikamaru y Temari-san —afirmó. Si lo admitía, él había tenido toda la razón al decir que las damas de compañía son lengua suelta.

—Claro que no —replicó—. Le dije que eran mías para uno de ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?!

La castaña sonrió nerviosa, cogiendo su bandeja y apegándola al pecho.

—Qué es peor: que un samurái tenga un amorío con la hija del importantísimo señor feudal, o que un samurái se haya fijado en una pobre y linda sirvienta del castillo.

" _Es astuta",_ admitió mentalmente Neji, pensando bien en lo que dijo. Obviamente lo primero era lo peor, pues a nadie le afectaría lo segundo, solo se necesitaría explicar a las familias y el asunto quedaba zanjado. Nadie se atrevería a juzgar a nadie, todo lo contrario; en que menos dirían lo afortunada que es la muchacha que enamoró a un honorable guerrero.

—¿Quién te creyó esa mentira y a quién te referías como tu pareja?

—Seguro lo conoces. Un chico de cejas grandes, Rock Lee — _"Por supuesto"_ Neji frunció los labios, pensando que tenía que hablar con su amigo—. Y no me referí a nadie —aclaró—. Pero, ahora que tú y yo trabajaremos juntos ayudando… Tal vez, pueda referirme a ti —finalizó con una sonrisa traviesa.

 _Era el colmo_.

No iba a formar más parte de ese juego. En seguida se alejó más de la chica, no sin antes bufar con fastidio. Ella rió a carcajadas, tapando su propia boca por temor a que alguien la escuchase.

—Estás demente.

—¡Bromeaba! —casi lo gritó, controlando su burlona risa. Aclaró su garganta y, tomando la bandeja que había soltado en su momento, se dirigió por última vez al pelilargo—. Ya nos estaremos viendo. Iré de nuevo al salón antes de que sospechen y que Temari haga una barbaridad.

Neji suspiró. En qué se había metido.

…

 _Supongo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a esperar a esa atolondrada chica todas las noches, durante casi cuatro meses. Tanto tiempo dura nuestra ayuda. Demonios. Cómo me dejé convencer y, peor aún, estar de mensajero por Nara. Y estaba aquí, al lado de una pila de barriles sujetos por sogas, apoyadas en una de las tantas torres del castillo. Qué tontería es hacer esto, pero mejor era así. Si yo cojo rápidamente la carta que manda Temari-san con Tenten, Shikamaru no tendría que salir y arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Aunque hasta ahora nadie lo veía, solo a Tenten la detuvo Lee una vez; esa vez, podría repetirse, y no sería Lee quien la encuentre de nuevo. Mucha suerte no puede tener después de todo, pues él había sido enviado momentáneamente a otra zona, no sabía cuándo regresaría, así que iban a mandar a otro de nosotros para vigilar. Sasuke, Sai o Kiba no son tan flexibles como él, por lo que me ofrecí._

 _Shikamaru me debía mucho._

 _Sin embargo, el asunto no resultaba tan tedioso. Si antes Tenten no me agradó del todo, debo admitir que al menos no resulta fastidiosa su compañía durante todo el rato que se quedaba a mi lado. Solo es demasiado imprudente como para correr sin esconderse de la vista de otro samurái y andar leyendo las cartas bajo la luz de la luna. Esa chica parecía no tenerle miedo a nadie. Valiente o descuidada, pero era algo que me gustaba._

—¿Neji? —el nombrado se giró rápidamente en dirección al llamado, sorprendiéndose de no encontrar a la chica que esperaba, sino al compañero que no veía después de cuatro meses—. ¡Pensaba que mi remplazo iba a ser Sai! Me había asustado por Tenten. Ella viene todos los días, sí te lo conté cuando me interrogaste sobre ella.

En definitiva, recordaba cómo, la misma noche que la conoció, entró en la habitación de su amigo dispuesto a preguntarle absolutamente todo sobre la castaña.

—Tuve que ofrecerme por eso —explicó. Y Lee parpadeó confuso por unos segundos, hasta sacar una conclusión apresurada.

—¿Eso significa que son para ti las cartas?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —contestó con el ceño fruncido, molesto por la pregunta—. Son para otra persona y ni siquiera son de ella.

El pelinegro lo miró confundido, y con eso se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. _Ahora quién resultó ser un lengua suelta._

—Es extraño que hagas esto por otras personas, Neji…

—También es extraño que no preguntes más. Pero lo agradezco.

—Es que tengo la corazonada de que es algo indebido moralmente y no deseas contarme mucho. ¿Acerté? —Hyuga asintió—. ¿Similar a lo de Naruto y tu prima?

—Muy similar.

Lee pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Uhm. Me pregunto de quién se habrá enamorado Temari-san.

—¿Cómo…? —su compañero rió.

—Tenten me contó que es dama de compañía suya. Y si ella hace eso por alguien, es por la señorita. Ahora dices que es algo similar a lo de Naruto, entonces solo me queda decir que se enamoró de Shikamaru, pero sigue pareciéndome extraño. Sai, Sasuke y Kiba, totalmente descartados, así como tú y yo.

Neji apoyó su espalda en la torre suspirando derrotado. Si él solo lo adivinó, no podía negar nada; optó por pedirle que guarde el secreto, a lo que su amigo asintió enérgicamente, para después recostarse a su lado. No hablaron más, hasta que fue el mismo pelinegro quien rompió el silencio pasados unos minutos.

—Oye, Neji, ¿no crees que también puede surgir algo entre los cómplices de Shikamaru y Temari-san?

Si se había sentido ofendido hace un rato, no sabía cómo definir su grado de molestia. Molestia porque alguien más, aparte del mismo Nara, pensara en eso, mas no porque realmente le fastidie la idea o no lo haya pensado.

—¿Tenten? No.

—Anda, mi eterno rival. No creo que hayas ofrecido cuidar esta zona por Shikamaru. Ni haces algo tan grande por mí —comentó, pasando su brazo por los hombros del Hyuga—. Ella te agrada. Además, es linda.

—Pues mi respuesta es la misma. Y ahora cállate, puedo verla caminando lento por allá.

Señaló a la izquierda de su posición, y Lee también pudo divisar a una joven caminando en zigzag por estar con la cabeza gacha sin dejar de leer un papel que tenía en manos. El de cejas grandes rió por eso, palmeándole el hombro a su amigo, solo por fastidiarlo, antes de despedirse de éste e irse corriendo hacia la torre, para dejarlos solos. Neji solo entornó los ojos, acercándose a la castaña y quitándole el papel, a la vez que escuchó su queja.

—Tardaste demasiado —le dijo, guardando la carta en uno de sus bolsillos. La muchacha le miró traviesa.

—Avísame cuando necesites verme —rió cuando él entornó sus ojos, de nuevo—. Estaba leyendo la carta y pues…

—No deseo escuchar.

—… Temari hablaba en códigos, no como otros días —Neji no interrumpió de nuevo, haciendo que ella sonriera burlona—. Y luego yo soy la chismosa. Bueno, el asunto es que le decía algo de que ya todo estaba listo, que nadie podría llegar a verlos ese día. ¡Y no parece como si planificaran un encuentro! Ahí ella habla directamente. Ahora parece otro asunto. Léelo por ti mismo, si quieres —señaló con su dedo el bolsillo—. Además, hace tres días, la mujer que abastece su tocador, le trajo una peluca. Parece real.

—No voy a leer lo que escribió. Sin embargo, lo que contaste, podría significar algo —Tenten lo miró atenta—. Probablemente quiere pasar ese día, tal vez una celebración o algo que explique el uso de la peluca, con él.

La castaña enarcó una ceja, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—No. Creo que se quieren escapar permanentemente y, la peluca… —apoyó su mano en el mentón, tornándose pensativa—, no sé, tal vez quiere que la use yo y pasee por esa celebración o algo que tú dices.

Neji pareció analizar lo que dijo ella, sin encontrarle algo muy increíble. De hecho, parecía más convincente que lo que él propuso. No obstante, ahora sí se alarmó en caso sea verdad: Shikamaru pensaba huir con la hija del señor feudal. Era un hecho que terminarían por descubrirlos, más temprano que tarde, y todo esa maroma que habían armado durante todo ese tiempo caería. Probablemente primero descubran a Tenten y le sacarían información, siendo inevitable delatarlo como cómplice. Pero eso último no le importaba realmente.

—Tú… —la joven lo miró—, no harías eso si te lo pide, ¿verdad?

—No. Sí lo haría. Le prometí mi ayuda, es tarde para arrepentirme.

—Arriesgas mucho por alguien que no sufriría _tanto_ de las consecuencias —objetó. Era cierto lo que decía, Temari a lo mucho sería confinada en su habitación.

—Te conté que le debía mucho. Te conté todo en estos cuatro meses, Neji, no finjas.

El samurái solo miró a otro lado. Claro que sabía lo mucho que le debía ella a su amiga.

Le debía haberla sacado de unas funciones demasiado exigentes para alguien de apenas dieciséis años, para convertirla en su dama de compañía. También le había apoyado muchas veces, cuando se metía en problemas sin querer y estaban a punto de reprenderla o darle algún castigo drástico. O aquella vez en que el hermano menor de Temari, Kankuro, había intentado abusar de la castaña cuando la vio caminar sola por el pasillo; la rubia había escuchado su grito desde su habitación, saliendo en su búsqueda y encontrándola en el cuarto de su familiar. Lo único que había hecho la mayor fue romperle un jarrón en la cabeza, amenazándolo después de gritarle a Tenten que se encerrara en su cuarto. Y, cuando la muchacha después de un rato escondida en donde le indicó, abrió la puerta, pudo ver las bofetadas que se había ganado Temari en el rostro. Después de eso, dos episodios similares sucedieron, terminando en lo mismo, y Kankuro sin quejarse con nadie pues su hermana lo tenía amenazado con contarle a su padre.

Neji recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Tenten cuando le contaba cada cosa que le había pasado durante todos los años que sirvió a los no Sabaku.

—Tú también haces lo mismo que yo por tu compañero —interrumpió ella sus recuerdos.

—Te dije por qué lo hago. Ya perdí a un amigo y a mi prima por no haberlos ayudado.

La castaña cogió su larga trenza, asintiendo. Le parecía increíble que Naruto, otro samurái compañero de ellos, también vivió lo mismo que Shikamaru. Se enamoró de la hija de un general samurái, Hyuga Hiashi, tío de Neji. Aspiró a la hija de un general, cosa que éste había prohibido a todos sus subordinados. Y, cuando el rubio fue descubierto con Hyuga Hinata, se armó todo un problema: Hiashi casi lo asesinaba, hasta que su sobrino no pudo tener mejor idea que apaciguar su sed de sangre, proponiendo otra alternativa para que Hinata no vea más a su enamorado: mandarla a una casa de geishas.

La azabache había estado de acuerdo, aceptó esa condición con tal de no ver morir al hombre que amaba, quien se había negado rotundamente, odiando a ambos hombres Hyuga. No había más opción, Naruto volvió a sus obligaciones, Hinata había sido llevada a ese lugar, y Neji se arrepintió por haber condenado a su prima. Aunque ella no le guardó rencor a su casi hermano, pues siguió recibiendo constantes visitas del rubio, a quien no le decían nada por hacer eso; no estaba prohibido. Hiashi murió unos meses después de eso, sin enterarse que no pudo evitar que su hija siga relacionada con el despreciable Uzumaki.

—Bueno… si ambos lo debemos —comenzó Tenten—, ¿qué más da arriesgarse un poco? No corremos riesgo si lo hacemos bien, Neji.

—Nada saldrá bien de esto.

—Anda, solo confía —lo alentó, sonriéndole. Incluso tomó valor para coger su mano y darle un agradable apretón, siendo bien recibido—. Yo confío en ti. También sé que si Temari dice que todo está listo, lo habrá pensado bien con Shikamaru. ¿No que es un gran estratega?

—De todas formas, los descubrirán —habló, sin alejar su mano—. Luego irán directamente a ti, después me verán como sospechoso y…

—Neji —interrumpió—, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasarte, entonces?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Miró a la joven preguntándole si era en serio, y ella solo asintió. Una pregunta más para pensar, como las otras curiosas e intrépidas que en los anteriores meses también le había formulado.

Recién se ponía a pensar en eso. Cuando Shikamaru le había pedido ayuda hace seis meses, lo primero en lo que él pensó fue en todo lo que perdería si lo hacía: honor, su renombre, su orgullo y, probablemente, la vida. Es más, seguía seguro que podría perder eso una vez que lo descubran ayudándolos, lo matarían al instante al igual que a Nara. Pero también matarían a Tenten. Y, si analizaba bien la situación, la matarían primero a ella porque será la primera persona catalogada de cómplice al estar casi todo el día con Temari. Era injusto, pero qué era justicia para alguien de la misma condición de Tenten en esos tiempos. Por el instante en que pensaba en eso, le importó más la vida de ella que la suya. La vida de la chica que conoció gracias a ser cómplice de Shikamaru y que no dejó de ver todos los días por cuatro meses.

Él no tenía a nadie. Su padre murió hace casi dos años, su tío hace ocho meses, y no veía a sus primas, porque una estaba en la más concurrida casa de geishas y la otra estaba en un pueblo al este. Sin embargo, se sentía solo desde que murió Hyuga Hizashi, por más que sus compañeros hayan querido hacerle compañía y haya parecido imperturbable, solo porque la etiqueta le exigía una actitud serena y calma. Y, recién hace cuatro meses de verla y de haberla tratado, podía afirmar que Tenten había conseguido esfumar un poco esa soledad con sus ocurrencias. Conversar con ella varias horas todas las noches, borraban las molestias que pudo haber tenido en su ajetreado día y le sacaba una que otra sonrisa tenue.

Aun así, ella tenía más riesgo de muerte que cualquiera de los implicados. Esa idea no dejaba de perturbarlo, preocupándole aún más de lo que pudiera pasarle a él o a Shikamaru.

—Agradecería que no ignores mi pregunta —volvió a hablar ella, con un tono sarcástico.

La miró con sus ojos opales un breve momento, teniendo la respuesta. Ahora dudaba si decírsela o no, pero la duda le duró casi nada al verla fruncir la nariz mientras que movía sus manos.

—Que te maten primero. Eso.

 _Cuándo te volviste así, Hyuga Neji._

Sus labios formaron una línea en lo que miraba a otro lado, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho eso. Mucho más porque ella solo abrió aún más sus ojos cafés y luego parpadeó perpleja, sin aventurarse a decirle algo. Maldijo mentalmente a Lee por haberle intrigado tanto. Quiso decirle que olvidara su confesión, cuando notó cómo la sombra de Tenten crecía por una luz anaranjada que provenía de sus espaldas. Más específicamente, de un lamparín. Un lamparín de algún otro samurái que estaba de guardia.

Inmediatamente la empujó hasta llegar al cúmulo de bolsas, paquetes y redes que estaban puestas al lado de los barriles. La dejó caer, tapando su boca antes de que profiriera alguna exclamación, e hizo a un lado unas cuantas cosas levantando polvo, pero lo consideró suficiente para cubrirse a los dos. Él encima de ella, con cuidado de hacerle daño con su armadura o katana, pero seguro que nadie los descubriría, a sabiendas de lo oscuro que estaba el lugar y la poca diferencia de colores que había entre su traje y los costales con redes. Solo si ese sujeto que estaba acercándose hubiese oído el poco ruido que hicieron y decidiese acercarse lo suficiente con su lamparín, podría encontrarlos. Sentía la respiración pesada de Tenten en su cuello, seguramente estaba asustada y él también lo estaba, mas no lo mostraba. Escuchó las pisadas acercándose, a lo que él le dijo en un susurro a Tenten que guardase silencio.

—¿Hyuga? —Neji reconoció esa grave voz como la de su compañero. Sasuke. Se preguntó por qué demonios tenía que ir a inspeccionar su zona. Deseó que él pensara que se fue a hacer sus necesidades por un momento y regrese por donde vino.

Y, tal como deseó, poco a poco la luz se iba alejando hasta quedar de nuevo oscuro, solo alumbrado por la luna. Suspiró ya más tranquilo, sin ser consciente de que Tenten seguía abajo y que, en un murmuro, le dijera que estaba aplastándola.

Con pesadez alzó su torso tan solo un poco para no hacer mucho escándalo, fijándose en el rostro de la mujer, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y un sonrojo en su rostro acanelado. Sintiéndose aliviada, abrió sus ojos de golpe, a sabiendas que ya no estaban en peligro. Neji aún quería estar seguro que Sasuke no estaba cerca, por lo que no se retiró del todo.

—Siento una botella y algo puntiagudo en mi columna, Neji —susurró Tenten a modo de queja, recibiendo la atención del mencionado—. También tu cabello me hizo cosquillas en mi cuello y me dolió el pecho por culpa de tu armadura.

—Guarda silencio. Nos pueden oír —la chica soltó una ahogada risa—. Lo digo en serio.

—Te ensuciaste la mejilla izquierda y la nariz.

Antes de siquiera contestarle, ella alzó su mano izquierda, frotando y dando golpecitos en su mejilla y nariz empolvadas. Le ordenó que parara, tratando de alejarse de ella sin importarle ya que Sasuke los descubra (si seguía ahí), pero Tenten frunció el ceño incómoda, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos. Apenas distinguía sus ojos por lo oscuro que era ese rincón y, cuando vio los labios rosas de la castaña demasiado cerca, fue demasiado tarde. La mujer juntó sus labios con los propios por unos segundos, empezando a moverlos después lentamente.

" _Supongo que pudo más que yo"_

Recordó las palabras de Shikamaru cuando éste le contó de su relación con Temari, y se sintió un idiota por haberlo juzgado (pero no se disculparía). Lo entendía recién ahora, correspondiendo el beso que Tenten había comenzado e, inclusive, apegándose más a ella y colocando sus manos en su cintura, olvidándose del lugar en donde estaban y de que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para salir de su escondite.

Tenten fue quien cortó el beso después de largo rato, separándose y golpeándose sin querer la cabeza con otra botella que tenía atrás de ella, pero esta vez no se quejó. Solo sonrió al hombre que la miraba con sus ojos opales dilatados, mientras le pedía que se levantara de una vez. Él lo hizo rápidamente, importándole nada la bulla que causó en el proceso, al igual que ella. La castaña se sacudió a medias su sencillo kimono negro y el cinto guinda de éste; una vez lista, le dirigió una mirada al samurái, quien seguía sin moverse.

—Debo correr ahora sí. Se me hizo un poco tarde… solo un poco —informó, sobándose el cuello por el último golpe.

—Aun así, tú…

—Tendré cuidado, descuida.

Y, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, se echó a correr, dejando a Neji más sorprendido de lo que estaba.

…

 _Sí, besé al serio samurái Hyuga Neji. Pero creo que fue más como una buena respuesta a lo que él me dijo. Hasta me resultó tierno cuando se avergonzó solo de lo que me contestó; creo que deseo que me maten para ver cómo reacciona… Bueno, no tan en serio. Me retracto._

 _Se lo conté a Temari y la señorita, con su delicadísima voz, no paró de preguntarme cómo, por qué y si me correspondió. Tuve que contarle, ocultando el pequeño detalle de nuestras sospechas de su huida; eso tendría que contármelo ella a lujo de detalles. Por otro lado, estuvo burlándose de mí durante todo el día por haberla juzgado por su romance con Shikamaru, cuando yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. ¡Pero no era lo mismo! Neji no corre riesgo de morir si me desposa, porque no le hice un juramento de lealtad a mi padre, señor feudal. Con eso logré callarla y recibir una última broma, pero menos fastidiosa. Un minuto. ¿Logré callarla con eso? Debo estar bromeando. Temari no se cohíbe cuando le digo algo sobre el tema de su padre y ahora lo hizo. Es más, estoy regresando a su cuarto porque me mandó por una fruta en cuanto finalizó nuestra conversación. Definitivamente, estaba ocultándome algo importante._

 _Llegué a su cuarto y enarqué mi ceja cuando vi la peluca del otro día en sus manos. Me miró seria, diciéndome que deje la bandeja en la cama y le preste atención. Tal como le conté a Neji mi sospecha, le acerté a todo. Menos a la idea de ceremonia grande e importantísima: era solo el cumpleaños de Kankuro. Nada importante, al menos para nosotras. Y ese día, era hoy. Maldición. Hoy. No le conté nada a Neji, no planeé nada con él y recién lo besé ayer. No lo voy a ver hoy porque estaré ayudándola con su plan, y puede resultar mal todo._

 _Dije que no tendría miedo con tal de ayudar a Temari, pero mi mano con la que cojo la peluca está temblando._

—Neji lo sabe también —me dijo—. Shika se lo está contando o ya se lo habrá contado. Ellos son los que más rápido actuarán —Tenten se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué estarán haciendo ellos—. Hasta ahora no me llega una señal de falla en el plan. Todo está en orden y falta media hora para que yo baje a cenar con mi familia por el cumpleaños de Kankuro.

Eran las veinte horas con treinta. El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y la castaña no quería saber por qué la rubia no le dijo nada antes, al menos mientras le ayudaba a ponerse su kimono ceremonial, peinarse y maquillarse.

—El plan es que yo reciba la señal que me dará Neji después de que tú te "fuiste a tus aposentos por encontrarte indispuesta", dándome a entender que Shikamaru ya estará contigo cruzando una cerca, para que yo, con tu peluca y kimono de dormir, camine por el pasillo con un vaso de agua haciendo que unas sirvientas me vean a propósito, y así hayan testigos. Luego, _me encierro en tu habitación_ hasta la madrugada y salgo cuando no vea a nadie más. ¿Algún error?

Temari negó y aseguró que no habrá error alguno en el plan. Serán lo más sigilosos posibles.

—Tenten, de todas formas… —la rubia sujetó a su amiga por los hombros—, si te preguntan, niégalo todo. No sabes nada. No estuviste enterada. Jamás me captaste huyendo o cosas así. ¿Entendiste?

La castaña vio la preocupación en sus ojos aguamarina. Tuvo que asentir, dándole seguridad y cambiando de tema con decirle que se probaría la peluca.

…

 _Pasaron exactamente veinte minutos desde que vi a Shikamaru salir por esa puerta, para no volverlo a ver, y también a Temari, quien salió por la otra salida, con alguna excusa y sobándose las sienes. Ya debía dar la señal, aun cuando no quería hacerlo por lo peligroso que sería para Tenten. La vi desde mi lugar con unas tazas vacías en las manos, ella estaba cerca a la salida, viendo cómo el señor feudal decía sus palabras para el canalla de su hijo. Era ahora o nunca._

 _Me acerqué sigiloso a ella, situándome en sus espaldas y tocándole el hombro. La sentí dar un brinco en su sitio, pues sabía qué hacer, mas no tan pronto. Sabía que me estaba arriesgando a ser visto, pero no podía irme sin darle una última advertencia, algo que se salía de los planes._

—Te dejas ver con la peluca y kimono, llegas a un pasillo, te aseguras de no ver a nadie y te quitas el disfraz. Dejas todo en su habitación como te indicó, pero regresas a la tuya —susurró Neji a las espaldas de la castaña, quien frunció su ceño ante el cambio de planes.

—¿Qué? Pero Temari…

—Regresas a tu cuarto, Tenten.

Ese último susurro sonó más como una orden. Tenten vio cómo el Hyuga se apartaba de su lado y se dirigía a otra sirvienta, cogiendo una copa y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Exhaló profundamente, antes de caminar sigilosa hacia la salida, sin levantar sospechas.

Una vez lejos, comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de la rubia. Todo estaba vacío, pues ella se llevó varias de sus pertenencias, como ropa, joyas que podría vender y algunos cuadros que consideraba importantes (con su difunta madre y con Gaara). La peluca estaba debajo de la cama, al igual que el kimono guinda que solía usar la rubia para dormir. Tenten miró lo que sería su disfraz, para después ponérselo; primero el kimono encima de lo que tenía puesto y después la peluca sobre su cabello trenzado, el cual tuvo que recoger aún más. Miró su reflejo en el gran espejo que estaba cerca de la ventana, casi riéndose de cómo se veía.

Tenía que ser más rápida, no podía dejar que alguien la detenga y le hable o estaría perdida. El rubio definitivamente no era su color; era unos centímetros más baja que Temari, aun cuando se consideraba bastante más alta que el promedio; y el kimono le quedaba algo suelto por el frente, pues su amiga tenía más busto que ella. Suspiró rendida y encogió los hombros. Ya no podía hacer nada.

No fue difícil pasar desapercibida por el pasillo, con una taza de té en mano y sin darle la cara a nadie. Es más, seguramente porque todos estaban ocupados con la ceremonia, nadie se detuvo a mirarla o la saludó. Tenten sonrió para sus adentros y casi se dirigía a la habitación de Temari para permanecer ahí hasta la mañana, pero recordó lo que le dijo Neji antes y, aunque se detuvo a pensar si obedecerle o no, decidió irse a la otra torre donde dormían las personas del servicio. Solo le quedaba esperar hasta mañana cuando sepan que Temari escapó dejando una nota de lo más sencilla sobre su cama.

…

 _Bien. Sabía que algo similar pasaría. Ni tengo que sorprenderme._

 _Una amiga mía, quien se encargaba de los establos, Ajisai, había llegado a las siete de la mañana a mi habitación, contándome sobre la huida de Sabaku no Temari con uno de los samuráis. No tenían sospechoso, pero sabían que era uno de ellos. Tuve que fingir sorpresa cuando me lo contó, pero mi cara de terror fue genuina cuando agregó que ya me apuntaban como cómplice y me atraparían en cuanto me aparezca en su habitación, pues todavía estaban buscando en la torre de los samuráis. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que me atrapen y, desde luego, no me creerán por más que lo niegue._

 _Ajisai seguía conmigo y me sorprendí cuando me dijo que huya y no dé la cara. Tampoco me creyó que no supiera nada de Temari y agregó que mucho menos me creerían los encargados de la búsqueda. Le tuve que pedir que se fuera, pues podrían encontrarnos juntas y sería peligroso para ella; asintió, deseándome suerte y dándome un fuerte apretón de manos antes de salir corriendo. Eh, podría seguir su consejo, pero estoy casi segura que apenas ponga un pie fuera de la torre me atraparán y, con lo impulsiva que soy, saldría corriendo desafiando a todos y un flechazo acabaría con mi vida. No hay tiempo de ser positiva, pero, ¿sería mucho desear que quien me tire el flechazo, no sea Neji?_

 _¡Neji! ¡Por Amaterasu, Susanoo y Tsukuyomi!_

 _Si descubren que Shikamaru fue, lo cual sería muy obvio, pues es el único que no está en la torre, al primero que preguntarían será a Neji. Aunque tal vez se salve; según me contó, él es considerado uno de los más confiables y correctos samuráis del lugar. En fin, ni siquiera pude decirle que fue lindo hablar con él estos meses, ni que aprecio su preocupación por mí, ni que también me preocupa él, tampoco le dije que..._

 _Diablos. Tocaron la puerta. Que sea Ajisai, que sea Ajisai._

—Tenten —apenas abrió la puerta, la castaña se hizo a un lado, dejando entrar a Neji. Éste solo cerró la puerta, colocando los dos cerrojos que tenía y colocó la bolsa que traía en el hombro sobre una silla que encontró, perfecta para truncar la puerta. Caminó por el pequeño cuarto sin pedir permiso y se acercó a la ventana, viendo lo que pasaba afuera: todas las personas del castillo corrían de un lado a otro, buscando a Temari. Cerró la cortina, y miró a la sorprendida joven—. ¿Qué esperas para guardar solo lo necesario?

—¿Ah?

El Hyuga bufó, acercándose de dos zancadas y zarandeándola suavemente por los hombros.

—Reacciona. Ya saben que huyó con Shikamaru, es cuestión de tiempo para que vengan por ti, así que tendremos que alejarnos todo lo posible del castillo.

—Pero no hay problema contigo, solo yo tengo que…

—¿Y crees que sola podrás huir? —el hombre enarcó una de sus cejas.

—Puedo. Además, se supone que tú no querrías fallar a tu código de honor, joven samurái —rebatió irónica, cruzando sus brazos.

Él pareció dudar unos instantes. Tenten creyó que al fin le hizo entrar en razón, hasta que contestó con voz firme.

—Supongo que pudo más que yo.

—¿Eh?

Sin agregar algo más, le preguntó dónde tenía una bolsa para guardar lo que necesitaría para el viaje. La castaña no lo pensó más y le hizo caso. En cinco minutos, estaban corriendo al igual que todas las personas del castillo, con aún más riesgo del que pasaron Temari y Shikamaru.

…

 _Cuando Lee insinuó que algo podría pasar entre Tenten y yo, quise golpearlo. Y sigo queriendo eso, pero no podría negárselo._

 _Al menos debo agradecerle su ayuda en nuestro escape. Él me cubrió todo el rato que estuve desaparecido en la torre y me lo encontré en el muro más lejano del castillo, el que iba al este; fue sugerencia suya, porque ni yo recordaba que desde esa dirección se llegaba fácilmente al pueblo donde habitaba mi otra prima y podría estar un tiempo con ella, si así lo deseaba. Extraño pero cierto. Tenten también había agradecido su apoyo y estaban riéndose de la situación, algo que me pareció más extraño todavía, pues teníamos que hacer todo en silencio para no ser descubiertos, mientras que ella se lo tomaba bastante a la ligera. Nos despedimos de él apenas traspasamos el muro, nos deseó suerte y tranquilizó a Tenten, ya que ella temía de lo que podría pasarle a él si descubren que nos ayudó a escapar, diciéndole que dentro de unos meses irá al pueblo a donde nos dirigíamos. Le creo, recién recuerdo que tiene una tía muy anciana allá._

 _En fin. Caminamos aproximadamente tres horas sin parar, adentrándonos en un bosque. Según el mapa que siempre cargo, todavía estamos a tres días del pueblo, a pie, pero no nos queda otra opción. Nos detuvimos a descansar cerca de un riachuelo, pudimos conseguir agua y algo para comer durante todo lo que queda de recorrido. No me molestaba en lo más mínimo caminar grandes trayectos, lo hago comúnmente, y pensé en un inicio que ella pediría un descanso cada veinte minutos, algo que no hizo y ni siquiera lo pidió ahora: paramos solo porque teníamos sed y era un buen lugar._

 _Viéndolo de esta manera, parecía más una caminata tranquila que una huida. Ella conversaba sobre cualquier tema, seguía riendo de las bromas absurdas que Lee le dijo hace dos horas y me sacaba respuestas aun cuando quería permanecer en silencio y estar alerta._

—¿Crees que Temari y Shikamaru estén muy lejos? —preguntó Tenten, dejando de comer la baya que encontró durante el recorrido. Los dos descansaban sentados al pie de un árbol grueso.

—Seguramente. Salieron mucho antes que nosotros.

—Bueno. Supongo que serán felices a partir de ahora.

Neji enarcó una ceja, bebiendo un poco del agua que sacaron.

—Hasta que les dure.

—Qué positivo —soltó irónica.

—Realista —corrigió, mientras tomaba la otra baya que ella dejó a su costado.

—Entonces, señor realista, ¿cuánto tiempo nos das a nosotros?

Tenten lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, él parecía tan tranquilo masticando su fruta, sin pensar tanto la respuesta.

—Es depende.

—¿De…?

—A ellos quizás los encuentren rápido. En cambio, tal vez desistan en nuestra búsqueda.

—Eso me tranquiliza, creo —contestó, viendo despreocupada al pequeño pájaro que estaba cerca al río. Sonrió cuando éste se mojó un poco y empezó a sacudirse, pues quedó tan esponjoso y consideró que se veía bastante tierno así. Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el animal alzó vuelo. Aclaró la garganta, ocurriéndosele algo más que decir—. Quién diría que alejaría de ese castillo huyendo por mi vida y con un samurái no tan honorable a mi lado como pareja. Gracioso, ¿no?

El Hyuga a su lado frunció el ceño por lo que dijo de él, mas no opinó nada al respecto. De hecho, otra cosa le había intrigado más.

—Pudiste haberte desligado a esto y aspirar a algo mejor —comentó fingiendo desinterés. La castaña lo entendió, sonriendo en el acto.

—Lo sé, pero te amo, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Rió suavemente cuando su pareja alzó las cejas, sorprendido gratamente por su respuesta. Solo la miró unos segundos en silencio, sin resultarle incómodo a ninguno, hasta que él decidió romperlo, con su misma tranquilidad de siempre.

—Ya te di la respuesta en dos ocasiones. No diré más.

—Tampoco espero más, Neji —le contestó—. Sorprendente. Con lo difícil que es renunciar al orgullo y honor de guerrero…

Entornó sus ojos con fastidio, de nuevo ella volvía a burlarse de eso. Antes de contestarle, la joven se acercó lo suficiente, apoyando su mano en su rodilla, para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. El Hyuga la miró interrogante en cuanto se separó, pero no pudo decir nada; ella recostó suavemente su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos cafés.

—Deja dormir. Me avisas dentro de un rato.

Él solo suspiró, sonriendo. También amaba a esa mujer.

.

.

.

* * *

Y se acabó (?) salió algo largo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer c:

Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar... ¡Solo no me maten si salió extraño! No sabía nada de samuráis, creo que esa es mi justificación.

TinyRedFox, cualquier cosa, dímela en tu comentario. Ojalá te haya agradado tu regalo y espero que tengas un feliz año.

¡Feliz año a todos!

¡Saludos!


End file.
